


a hands-on approach

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Finger Sucking, M/M, Not Hate Sex Exactly But They Don't Like Each Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Grizzop, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Azu makes an offhand comment about the size of Wilde's hands. Things spiral from there.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	a hands-on approach

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:
> 
> grizzop is a trans male, im assuming goblin anatomy is similar enough to human anatomy
> 
> the word clit is used for his equipment so beware if that is something that makes you uncomfortable

When Azu laughs and says “I bet if you put your hands up to each other’s, Oscar’s hand would engulf yours,” to Grizzop one day, neither of them realize the effect it’s going to have. Grizzop stills, a rarity for him, and looks down at his hands. 

“Huh. Yeah! Yeah, bet they would…” He says, trailing off as he flexes his fingers. Grizzop leaves the room after a few seconds, still staring at his hands held out in front of him. The thought finally leaves his mind a while later. It, thankfully, doesn’t come back up for a few days.

It’s Azu’s fault. She’s the one that repeats her thought to Wilde seemingly out of the blue, prompting Wilde to hold his hand up, palm out, to Grizzop. Grizzop hesitates, eyes flicking over to Azu who smiles widely at him. He places his palm to Wilde’s and sure enough, Wilde’s hand dwarfs his. Wilde’s hand is warm against his own, Grizzop’s fingertips barely filling his palm.

“Interesting,” Wilde says, looking at their hands. Without any other warning, Wilde closes his hand around Grizzop’s, nearly engulfing it completely. Grizzop’s mind blanks. He just stands there, Wilde’s (big) hand wrapped around his. “ _Interesting_ ,” Wilde repeats, a small, smug smile appearing on his face. Across the room, Azu gives Grizzop a knowing glance and leaves. He squints his eyes at her as she goes, but when the door to Wilde’s office clicks shut he realizes they’re alone.

“What’s _interesting_ , Wilde?” Grizzop snaps, but makes no move to get his hand out of Wilde’s grip. 

“Your hand. I didn’t realize you only had 3 fingers, and they’re so _small_.”

“Yeah? _I’m_ small.” He says. Under his breath, he adds, “asshole.”

Wilde’s eyebrows raise and his grip on Grizzop’s hand tightens. Not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to make Grizzop squeeze his legs together. His eyes widen, and he pointedly does not look at Wilde. _Not that it would make any difference_ , he thinks. Wilde lifts their hands closer to his face, examining them. 

“You know, Grizzop, I think one of my fingers might be wider than two of yours. Isn’t that fascinating?”

“Yep! Sure is. Real- real interesting,” Grizzop says, and starts pulling his hand back. “Anyway, I gotta go, uh, Hamid needs-” Wilde allows Grizzop to take his hand back, but grabs onto his shoulder instead.

“I’m sure whatever Hamid needs, Azu and Sasha can do. Now,” he reaches down and grabs Grizzop’s wrist. His pinky and thumb wrap entirely around it. “Gods, you _are_ small. I could fit your entire hand in my mouth quite easily.”

Grizzop gasps, taking a second to process the words that Wilde just said. Out loud. To him. When he looks back at Wilde, Wilde’s eyes are dark, his mouth open slightly. Without thinking, Grizzop pushes his hand in Wilde’s direction. “I wouldn’t say no, if you wanted to. Just so you know.”

Wilde smiles, bringing his own hand (finger still wrapped around Grizzop’s wrist) up to his face. He presses his lips to the back of Grizzop’s hand. Grizzop closes his eyes and pushes his thighs together. He can feel the wetness starting to build in his trousers. Wilde explores Grizzop’s hand with his closed lips, only opening them once to tease a kitten lick on Grizzop’s palm.

“Get on with it, then,” Grizzop says impatiently. Wilde cocks an eyebrow and slows his movements. 

“Didn’t realize you were in such a hurry. Sorry, I’m not a palm reader.” Wilde winks, and then before Grizzop even has a second to roll his eyes, his hand is engulfed in warmth. He sucks in a quick breath. Wilde’s tongue moves around his hand lazily, exploring, and Grizzop feels himself getting wetter and wetter. 

“W- Wilde,” Grizzop says, his free hand coming up to rest on Wilde’s stomach. Wilde stills his movements and looks at Grizzop curiously. He pulls Grizzop’s hand out of his mouth with a satisfying _pop_. 

“Yes?” He asks, a smug smile pointed at Grizzop. Grizzop looks at Wilde’s fingers, licks his lips, and squeezes his legs together again. Wilde’s smile widens as he carefully looks Grizzop up and down. “You like this, Grizzop.” It’s not a question. 

“Hah. Maybe I do. Are you gonna do something about it?” Grizzop snaps, eyeing Wilde’s fingers like they’re the target of his next hunt. They’re long, for a human, and slender, fingernails perfectly manicured. Of course, Wilde was right, one of his fingers is just as wide as two of Grizzop’s. And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s thought in a while. 

“I don’t know…” Wilde says, dropping Grizzop’s wrist and bringing his newly free hand up to Grizzop’s mouth. “Do you want me to?” He presses the tip of his index finger against Grizzop’s lips. Runs it back and forth across the line of his mouth. 

Grizzop’s eyes narrow into a glare and he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out for Wilde to place his finger on. Grizzop closes his mouth around the digit, being extra careful to keep his teeth out of the way. He sucks leisurely for a bit, tongue twirling around the finger in his mouth, before he gets bored. He grabs Wilde’s wrist and looks up at him. 

“Hm?” Wilde hums, casting a glance at Grizzop. Grizzop says nothing, pulls WIlde’s finger out of his mouth, grabs a second finger and lines it up with the first, and then shoves them back in. His mouth feels _much_ more full, and he sighs in contentment. It’s not a stretch yet, his wide mouth is doing him a lot of favors, but it’s comfortable. It’s nice. He likes the full feeling, and he _really_ likes knowing that this is less than half of Wilde’s hand. “You could’ve just asked if you wanted another finger, Grizzop, honestly. All you have to do is _ask_.” 

Grizzop ignores him, focusing on the feeling in his mouth. The situation between his legs is starting to become impossible to ignore, though, and he shoves his thighs together to try and alleviate some of the pressure. Wilde notices, of course, and tilts his head slightly. Fingers still in Grizzop’s mouth, Wilde leans forwards and down, brushing his lips against Grizzop’s ear and whispering “All you have to do is ask.”

“Fuck you,” Grizzop says around Wilde’s fingers. It’s garbled and hard to understand, but Wilde gets the gist. 

“I figured you wanted me to fuck _you_ , but if that’s what-”

Grizzop pulls Wilde’s fingers out of his mouth again and starts yanking his armor off. “Yes, Wilde, okay, I want your fingers in me!”

Wilde smirks. “They already were, Grizzop, or did you miss the last three minutes?” 

“You know what I _meant_ ,” he snarls. “Don’t make me say it.” Wilde nods. 

It takes a few minutes, but once Grizzop’s fully undressed he jumps up onto Wilde’s desk, legs swinging on the edge. Wilde walks over to him calmly, and kneels between his legs. Without preamble, he presses his index finger against Grizzop’s hole, and looks up at him. 

Grizzop’s cheeks are flushed and he’s already breathing heavily, but he nods, and Wilde pushes the finger in slowly. Grizzop hisses but doesn’t tell him to stop. It’s _big_ , as big as two of Grizzop’s own, but it feels good. He’s slick enough that it doesn’t hurt him, it’s just a stretch. Wilde’s going slowly, being careful, and Grizzop appreciates the concern but he needs _more._

“Wilde, I can take it,” He says, gasping. Wilde nods, moving his finger in farther and farther until his finger is completely inside of Grizzop. He starts moving it in and out at a steady pace and he feels Grizzop clench around him. “Yeah, yes, _fuck_ ,” Grizzop calls, his hips moving slightly in the rhythm of Wilde’s finger. 

Wilde is enraptured. He watches his finger move with rapt attention. He can feel his dick straining against his clothing but he ignores it, he can deal with it later, once Grizzop’s taken care of. He’s getting ready to ask Grizzop if he wants to continue when Grizzop does it for him. 

“Wilde- One more?” He asks, clearly straining. Wilde smiles and pulls his finger out of Grizzop long enough to put his middle finger next to it and push back in. It’s a tight fit, tighter than with just the one finger. He can feel Grizzop clench, which makes it harder for him to push forwards.

“Relax, Grizzop,” Wilde soothes, leaning in to press a kiss to his thigh. Grizzop does relax after a second, sigh turning into a gasp when Wilde presses forward again, splitting him open. Grizzop starts rocking his hips back against the fingers while Wilde pushes in, and he finally, finally, gets them both completely inside. 

“Hah- wow, okay. Yeah. Your fingers are. _Definitely_ bigger than mine. Holy shit,” Grizzop manages to say, in between moans and gasps, as Wilde starts to properly finger him. “Wilde I- I wanna come so bad,” he whines. “Can you- need you to touch-”

Wilde gets the idea. He leans down and licks a stripe of Grizzop’s clit, and the goblin nearly _screams_. “Gods yes, Wilde, yeah,” Grizzop trails off as Wilde licks at him more determinedly. It doesn’t take Grizzop long to come, thighs tightening around Wilde’s head and shaking with the intensity of it. Once the rush is over, Wilde pulls his fingers out carefully, mindful of Grizzop’s increased sensitivity. Grizzop takes a minute to breathe and compose himself. He then rights himself, jumps off the desk, and kneels in front of Wilde, confidence coming to him so quickly it’s like he’s a different person.

“Your turn,” he winks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a million to the wilde ride server for encouraging me through this and ESPECIALLY to panda for drawing art of this bad boy _as i was writing it!!!_
> 
> kudos and comments keep me alive, please leave them, for my safety

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] a hands-on approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275504) by [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda)




End file.
